dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora vs Asuna
Nora vs Asuna is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-fifth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 5! RWBY vs Sword Art Online! These two made their romantic feelings towards Lie Ren and Kirito very known, but does the gentle strike of a rapier or the heavy blow of a hammer win the day? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A horde of Grimm attacked Nora in the middle of the field. Despite being face to face with such beasts, however, the huntress wasn't fazed. She carried on battling them all, ripping through the pack with such ease. She ducked a Beowulf's pounce, and then delivered a sharp strike from the hammer right into its face. But before she could kill the Grimm, someone rushed before her and cut down the monster. Nora's shoulders dropped as her face fell in disappointment. Asuna looked down on the defeated Grimm, triumphant. "That's that." she remarked, before looking to take off. Nora grabbed her by the arm, a little angered by what had just transpired. "I had that. Thanks." "Look, kid. I just saved you from at least three of them that were behind you and, from where I was stood, you do not look cut out for this hero act." Asuna said, brutally honest. She then patted Nora on the shoulder. "Why not go home and practise some more? Then maybe someday ''you'll be ready." This sent Nora over the edge. "You really think highly off yourself, don'tcha? Why not put your money where your mouth is against a huntress?" Asuna rolled her eyes. "I really don't think that's such a good WHOAH!" she exclaimed, dodging an attempted blindside and grabbing her weapon. "You're on!" '''Here we go!' Using her speed, Asuna closed Nora down and tried to score early slashes on her foe. Nora compacted her hammer into a smaller grenade launcher style weapon and fired off shots, which forced Asuna's route to become longer and longer. Eventually, Asuna decided she would try to use the cover of the surrounding trees to her advantage. Nora smirked as she fired at a thick trunk, knocking it down where it rolled over Asuna. Nora then sprang up, reforming her weapon into the hammer. She brought it down with great force and despite Asuna rolling out of the way, the force of it still lifted her into the air. Asuna tried to slash the oncoming Nora, but the hammer struck with too much force to match, launching Asuna as a projectile which split several tree branches and trunks. Asuna wobbled to her feet, admitting to herself that she might have slightly underestimated Nora. But only slightly. She quickly slashed a branch for herself, and then cut it towards Nora, who happily obliged in knocking the attack away. However, that had only been a front for Asuna's intended attack, which was a stab through Nora's stomach. Luckily for the huntress, Nora was able to depend on her aura to protect her from the attack. Asuna didn't let up. She continued kicking and slashing at Nora, who was able to survive thanks to her aura, but needed to do something to prevent this becoming a beat down. She used the hammer to launch herself upwards and on to a branch, where she fired down several explosive shots, that caught the pursuing Asuna. As Asuna fell spine first on the root of the tree, Nora leapt down and tried to crush her under the hammer. Asuna saw what was coming, and used her speed to rush up the side of the tree, where she herself was able to drop from above, nearly connecting with a stab through Nora's skull. Nora fired a shot straight through Asuna's chest, blasting her into the trees. Nora then drove her hammer into Asuna's back, putting her face first into a pile of rocks. Asuna struggled to her feet, bleeding from the impact but determined to not be shown up by this little brat. She drove her sword across the floor, flicking mud and dirt into Nora's eyes which allowed her to kick the huntress back. She followed with a sweeping kick to Nora's legs, knocking the huntress into the air. Nora smirked as she used the leverage to bring down the hammer again. Asuna parried the strike, though still felt the tingling of the connection through her arms. Nora didn't land too far away, and began firing explosives towards Asuna. She quickly deflected with her weapon, but couldn't advance too far forward. So instead, she waited for Nora to fire again, this time deflecting the shots precisely into neighbouring trees, which splintered onto Nora. A branch snapped loose, cracking over Nora's head, and Asuna moved forwards. She charged into Nora and ran her up the trunk of a tree. Asuna then delivered a sharp stab through the chest, which began making Nora's aura flicker. The huntress was desperate now, and she quickly shoved Asuna into the trunk of the tree, before leaping and smashing her hammer back around. Asuna ducked the attack, and the momentum of Nora swapped her position for Asuna's. The pair began to fall down where the tree had split open, and they struggled to gain the upper hand. Nora tried to bring her hammer back up to smash Asuna up, but the rapier wielder planted her sword into the frame of the hammer, and delivered a double stomp to Nora. The huntress landed with a sickening impact, impaling herself on the sharp and jagged remains of the tree stump beneath her. Blood oozed from her mouth, as Asuna sheathed her weapon and walked away. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Asuna! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:Lovers themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:SAO vs RWBY Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights